


Nothing Quite Normal

by Weevilo707



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Day Five, M/M, Werewolves, davekat - Freeform, davekatweek, i couldn't resist making this a thing, this was fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: All Dave had wanted was for Jade to get him that cute guy who always sits in the back booth's number. He didn't mean for her to steal his actual goddamn phone.





	

“Come now, you’ve stared long enough. Back to work before you start drooling all over the cups. That doesn’t count as cleaning them.”

Dave jolted up from where he was leaning on the counter, quickly running a hand over his mouth to make sure he wasn’t actually drooling. There was no drool, his pride was safe.

“Aw come on I wasn’t staring, I was just zoning out. Isn’t it time for my break yet anyway?” he asked. Jade just rolled her eyes as she got started on the next order.

“Your break’s not for another half hour, so get back to work,” she said. Dave grumbled but started washing off more cups and putting them away in the drying racks. “Besides,” she continued, “that cute guy’s been coming in a lot lately and you’ve stared at him every time.” 

“What cute guy?” Dave asked as Jade called another order out to the back. “Because the only cute guy I see in the one reflected in this glass right here,” he added, holding up the cup currently in his hand for emphasis. It almost got a laugh out of Jade. Almost.

“Well I was talking about the pouty looking guy with the messy hair in the back booth who’s always reading,” Jade said. Dave took a quick glance over like he’d only just noticed who she was talking about. That wasn’t entirely true, he might have taken note of him a couple times since he started coming in a bit more often.

“Oh that guy. Yeah he’s okay I guess,” he said. That got a snort out of Jade, who rolled her eyes before turning her customer face back on as she greeted the people coming in. Ugh, Dave didn’t care what anyone said that was by and far the most unsettling transformation any of them could possibly do.

“So,” Jade said once the new customers were seated, “like you said, your breaks coming up soon. You should go talk to him.” The plate Dave was currently drying off almost slipped through his fingers, but he managed to catch it at the last moment.

“What? Why would I do that?” he asked, sounding maybe a little too innocently confused.

“Because you liiike him,” Jade teased.

“No, no way man. I just think he smells nice,” Dave said, and the look on Jade’s face at that made him wonder how long it would take him to fill the sink all the way up and drown himself in it. He decided that it wouldn’t be anywhere near quick enough.

“Come on, you know you want to.” Jade continued, a sing song tone to her voice. Dave tried to ignore her, but there were no more dishes and his life was suffering.

“Okay, how about this,” he started, “if you get me his phone, I might reconsider.”

Jade seemed to think it over for a moment before a large smile stretched across her face. “Alright mister you have yourself a deal, but if I do this for you then you gotta talk to him, okay?” she said and Dave nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll talk to the guy,” he gave in. He tried not to be too noticeable about watching as she walked up to his booth and started talking to him. He could just barely hear what they were saying, a lot of the usual ‘how’s your meal? ‘good’ ‘do you need anything else to drink?’ ‘uh, could I have another coffee?’ ‘sure thing!’

Dave quickly started reorganizing the menus as Jade came back. “Well, didn’t sound like you got his number,” Dave said as Jade started filling up another cup of coffee for him. He really didn’t like the smile that spread across her face at that.

“You didn’t tell me to get his _number,”_ she said, pulling an unfamiliar looking phone out of her pocket.

“What? Holy shit, Jade!” Dave yelped, grabbing the phone from her. “You can’t go around fucking pickpocketing cute guys. That is not how flirting works.”

“So you do think he’s cute,” she said. “And I’m not the one who wants to flirt.”

“Oh my god, not the point,” he said, but Jade just finished off the coffee.

“Now you _have_ to go talk to him,” she said, going back to his table and leaving Dave standing behind the counter with the stolen phone.

“Fuck you,” Dave called, just a bit louder than he should have. A few customers sitting nearby gave him a look. Whoops.

By the time Jade came back Dave had slipped the guy’s phone into his pocket. He had no idea what to do, he was going to notice his phone was gone soon. Or he wouldn’t and he’d leave and they would have successfully stolen this dude’s phone, which was not what he wanted.

“Hey, hey, time for your break,” Jade said, still way too fucking gleeful about all of this. Dave groaned, unhappy about his break for like the first time ever.

“Jade what do I do?” he asked.

“Go give him back his phone before he leaves dummy, that’s what,” she answered simply. Dave let his head fall onto the counter for a moment before attempting to regain his composure. Okay, he was doing this, because while he was a lot of things he at least tried not to be a thief.

“Uh hey, you got a minute?” he asked, walking up to the booth the guy was sitting at. He practically jumped, and thankfully he wasn’t holding his coffee or else Dave was pretty sure he would have dropped it. After a second he actually managed to put his focus on Dave.

“I guess so? Do you need something?” he said. A couple of cheesy as fuck pickup lines he could have used at that ran through Dave’s head, but he managed to hold back on them for now. It was a crime honestly, but the world would just have to suffer a bit.

“Nah, but I’m pretty sure you need this,” Dave said, pulling the guy’s phone out of his pocket. Dave watched as he quickly looked over the table and checked his pockets before seeming to come to the realization that this was indeed his phone.

“What the fuck? How the hell did you get that?” he asked, swiping it out of Dave’s hand.

“Jade did it,” Dave told him. From the look of confusion on the other guy’s face he figured that meant absolutely nothing to him. “The girl from before, don’t ask how man I don’t know, it’s like she can make shit teleport I swear. Anyway we were talking and I asked her to get me your phone, and obviously I meant your phone _number_ but no instead she got me the actual physical thing so yeah sorry about that,” he added, starting to ramble a bit at the end. Poor dude still looked confused as fuck.

“So…” he started after a long moment, “did you put your number in here like a jackass?” he asked.

“Nah man, I wouldn’t do that,” Dave said, and then a bit reluctantly added, “plus there was a passcode on your phone.” He was surprised when that actually got a little laugh out of him. Holy shit that was cute.

“Well um, do you still want my number?” he asked and now Dave was the one to look surprised as fuck.

“Oh, yeah definitely,” he said, quickly pulling out his own phone. “Name’s Dave by the way,” he added.

“Karkat,” the other guy answered. It didn’t take long to exchange numbers and then Karkat was standing up and leaving. Dave wandered back behind the counter, trying really hard to keep the smile off of his face.

“Soooo, how did it go?” Jade asked, like there was any way she hadn’t listened in on the whole thing.

“How the fuck did that actually work?” Dave asked.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe he likes the way you smell?” she teased. Dave threw a menu at her.

The rest of his shift went by without any incident and eventually Dave was able to leave the Wolf’s Den Diner. That name was so fucking ridiculous, but he could appreciate that.

Once he was home Dave went back and forth on messaging Karkat for a bit, not sure if it was too soon or something. He figured it he waited too long he might think Dave wasn’t actually interested though, so why not just go for it.

TG: hey  
TG: sorry again about my friend stealing your phone  
CG: IT’S FINE.  
CG: WELL IT WOULD’VE HAVE BEEN IF YOU DIDN’T GIVE IT BACK.  
CG: BUT YOU DID SO NO BIG DEAL.  
TG: sweet  
TG: so i was wondering  
TG: if like you were doing anything this weekend  
CG: I’VE GOT WORK ON SUNDAY BUT I’M FREE ALL SATURDAY.  
TG: oh cool  
TG: would you like  
TG: be interested in doing something  
TG: with me  
CG: PFFF  
CG: YEAH I THINK I’D BE INTERESTED IN THAT.  
TG: hell yeah  
TG: uh, see you Saturday then?  
CG: SEE YOU THEN.

**Author's Note:**

> day fiiiive~ so today was randomly generated prompt day, and I got 'Restaurant' 'Werewolves' and the line of dialog 'if you get me his phone, i might reconsider' 
> 
> i'm currently feeling weak for werewolves thanks to DnD, so this gets to be a multichapter fic.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!


End file.
